


Eye of the Storm

by nighttalesparks



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, MerMay, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttalesparks/pseuds/nighttalesparks
Summary: Taka is a cursed Siren who lived on an isolated rocky-island, he got the hang of his lone-wolf tittle until he met a pirate named Toru. The sea is known as a mysterious war surface.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend this for Mermay but since May is here (already?? ?) so why not lmao
> 
> Once again, English is not my first language.  
> Don't hesistate to correct me or giving suggestion...writting is not my forte but I did enjoy reading others story.

The skies is not on his side.

He’s been flying like forever.

His wing-feathers slowly worn out by the storm and fatigue.

The thunder still raging behind him, making him swallowed his breath.

**Until it struck him.**

With the last remaining stamina, he’s still flying with the broken left wings. He know its too late for him to ask mercy but a part of him just don’t wanna face the truth.

* * *

“ _It’s **not me!**_ ” his voice echo.

“But, Takahiro. Your feather was found around it.” Hiro said, his younger brother who share the same look as him was showing disbelieve as well.

“Hiro, you know I won’t lend something important like that to anyone, right?” His voice quivering. Either because of the all eyes looking at him or the guilt feelings he got on his throat.

“ _Im sorry, Taka._ ” With the haze-mind and holding the threaten tears, his wings just take him flying out there.

* * *

**Second struck is the hit.**

He slowly lose his balance, pulled by the gravity into the wide ocean. He wonder what did he do wrong? Or was it really him? The reason why all the chaos started?

A water-vortex start circling below him.

“ _You know about the consequences._ ” A voice warn him.

“I know.”

“ _So, why?_ ”

Takahiro didn’t know the reason either. Is it love? Is that what the mortal always talking about? Cluthing on his chest, he begin to close his eyes. His legs is now pull in front of his body. Making him as a ball.

“ _Don’t worry, you’ll find it someday._ ” The voice said while creating another storm around him.

Building a sacred place for another life of Takahiro.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Taka and Tomo friendship, having fun together and learn new stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I think I just have to address this idea about the Siren!Taka in my version.
> 
> I followed the concept of the previous mythology-appearences where Siren was a 'human and birds' shape. Thats why in very first chap I describe Taka as a 'sky/flying-creature'. I still not quite sure how to bring his clan (the siren humanoid birds shape groups) story but I'll work on it at some point later.
> 
> Also, in case it helpful with the reading experience. This is a whale voice suggestion ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tRMqbPH_pk

A sound of crashing wave wakes him up, the sun already set when he opened his eyes. He groans when he just realized he’s been fall asleep in the rocky part of the island. No wonder, his fins hurt so much. Then he dragged his body into the sea, swimming around to regain his stamina.

‘ _Another flashback from that day, huh?_ ’ He hummed.

Takahiro looks at his sharp fins. Its been a long time ago his wings were completely taken away and exchanged by the ugly sharp fins. He looks like piranha, but can you really escape a curse? No, and Taka want to believe that. Often he got worried about his clan, especially Hiro. What happened after that tragedy? Were they got the same consequences as him? But they did pointed at Taka when he, truly have no idea what happened either.

All this memory flashing back to him, made his mood go down. So he decided just to stay at some rocky spot in the island. The sun still high looking at him, and kiss the sparkling ocean water. Before he sit in one of the rock, he heard someone screaming his name from far.

“ **TAKAHIRO!** ”

Ah, there he is. The sound of water splashing make him content, knowing the hyper koi-merman visit him. It’s not like Takahiro lonely or anything, it’s his punishment. But having a company one or two was not bad either. He always get bored with the same scenary of the sea. So maybe meeting this merman was a small gift from his fucked up universe?

“Tomoya, plese tone down your scream...I can still hear you from far. The sea is quite ya know.” He sass, even tho Tomoya know that Taka doesn’t mind it as well.

Tomoya, (or Tomo for Taka) is a Koi-merman who lives in the south side of the sea from Taka’s home (the rocky island). He’s the only friend he got after the whole fiasco that struck him long-- long time ago. He’s also the one who take care of him when his wings just ripped apart, and the one who teached him how to swam with the ugly fins.

Tomo likes to reminding Taka that his mermaid-shape is actually pretty. Aside from sharp scale he got, Taka reminds him of those lionfish he always meet in another side of the sea. Also he find it cute whenever they swim togheter roaming around unknowing part of the ocean, Taka always attract jellyfishes around him. Make him more glowing and beautiful with those fierce-look. It’s just sadden Tomo that Taka still don’t want to tell how lonely he is on that rocky island. Because everytime Tomo tried to snucked in to the island, he can heard the sound of smooth harps Taka played and the sad-lyrics he always sang. Sometimes he even can hear sobbed voice when he can’t find Taka on his usual spot.

“Sorry, sorry...I just got excited!” The merman beamed.

“What did you break this time?” Taka jokes, already can tell the seaweed hairs giving him a look.

“I didn’t break anything! Beside, I got some good news! Wait here!” As the merman jumps off to the ocean again. Taka wonder what did he do again really? The merman really likes to spoil him quite a lot, and he can’t thank him enough for being there for him.

As soon he heard some bubbled sound, he can already see three-figures showed up in the sea surface. He decided to join them.

“Meet, my new sea-friends!” The merman pointed out to two small fishes beside him. An anemonefish and a pufferfish, huh? The two looks so small compared to the merman (or even his) size. And they looks very timid when they see Taka.

“Hello, I’m Takahiro.” He smiles, waving a little. The two small fishes suddenly smilling as soon Taka done with his hand-gesture.

“Takahiro, this is Nemo.” The merman point out to anemonefish who shyly wave. “...and this is fugu!” Then to the pufferfish who bubbly-bouncing it body.

“They wanna see you singing, and probably gonna play the instruments too if you don’t mind them!”

Taka always fascinated whenever Tomo brings his various sea-friends, but these two looks really anticipated and looking forward for it when they give Taka a determinated eyes.

“That’s embarrassing. You know how I always singing alone with you, Tomo?” Taka flustered. He didn’t want to sound rude but he still don’t like singing in front of anyone beside the merman. He often find the singing help him on his lone-time so he didn’t get it why Tomo bringing this two small sea-friends for him.

“They’re good with coral-instruments! So I think it’s a good idea we do some musical thingie together! My other sea-friends did approve these two thou!” The merman convinced him. Taka still not sure because he don’t know how to handle situation with...new face? New creature? He’s been isolated on his island.

But the look of the seaweed-hair man gave him up, it’s not wrong to try.right? With an internal sigh, he just nods.

“Alright, I’m counting on you two.”

The two small fishes have this gleaming-sparkly eyes after Taka said that. They jumps out the surface and back (except the fugu, it seems only do bouncing). Tomo tries to calm them down. Then looked back at Taka.

“You can bring your harp too!”

Taka frowned. Not because the merman didn’t know how insecure he is with his instrument, he’s just afraid that his harp lost somewhere around the deep sea. It’s his only memento afterall.

“...I don’t know, Tomo—What if it gone?” Taka asked, playing with his sharp nails.

“I can keep it! Living in these vast sea for a long time made me knew some hidden place!” Tomo reassured him. The seaweed hair then told two of his small friends to get ready and tell him if its done.

The two small fishes nodded and swim back to their way back.

“So, since we’re here. Wanna go exploring the sea?” Tomo asked playfully.

* * *

They keep swimming while their laughs echoing around them. Taka is now in first place as they racing to the nearest spot, Tomo always wondering how energetic his friend is. But nonetheless, unlike when he approached first, it looks like Taka’s mood have been improved.

“You’re so slow.” Taka laughed, watching as the Koi-merman catching his breath.

“You’re just too fast!” Tomo protested.

Right now, they are in the east side of the ocean. Not too far, but not too near with the rocky island. The deep ocean was so empty yet so wide for Takahiro’s liking. He’s wondering why he never seen such a place.

“So, what’s this place all about?” Taka asked.

Tomoya perked up, the smile he gave was like an enthusiastic teacher to his students.

“This is...what we call the deep sea-grave. It’s an abandoned part of the ocean. This wide area was been here since before I stayed at the southern part of the sea.” Tomo explained, eyes still focused on the scenery in front of him.

“That long, huh?” Taka hummed, “...why is it? And what are all those weird-looking things?” He pointed out at some random weird rock-shaped thing.

“Ah, they are wrecked-ship!”Tomo answered, looking at the old ship-carcase.

“Ship?” Taka tilted his head.

“It was human’s sea-transportation, they use it for carried anything! Or just used it for crossing the sea.” Tomo explained as he hear Taka’s scoff.

“Human really are useless.” Taka jokes, hearing his friend long sigh.

“It’s just normal for the mortal, Taka. They didn’t have fins or tails for swimming like us.” Tomoya grumbles, not realizing that his friend is now approaching the abandoned carcase. “Hey, wait up!”

Taka observe the huge ship, fascinating. He touched the rough surface, it was all covered by water plants due the ages. Curious, he swim past one of the ship windows. Looking around for anything that caught his eyes. His eyes landed on a table and chair.

“Tomoya!” He call out, “What is this?”

Tomo approached Taka right away, and realized his friend pointed out a skeleton-figure. Still with pirates clothing.

“It’s...human’s dead body. We call them skeleton.” Tomo didn’t forgot the wide-eyes expression Taka gave. His friend looked back at the skeleton and Tomo, giving a look to give him more explanation.

“You know when fish dead, they turned into bones, right? Humans decomposed into that shape too.” Stopping on his explanation-track, Tomo checking out his friend expression. His friend not even terrified, or surprised, just staring at the skeleton like it was a decoration. “...you’re not afraid with it?” Tomo asked once again to make sure.

“Why should I?” Taka answered, “I was a sky-creature in the past, so learning about this actually fascinating for me.” He grinned.

Taka and the merman exploring more part of the ship, there’s not much caught his eyes again because mostly all of them covered by water plants and moss. They got out from the ship and started swam around the area. There are at least two or three wrecked ships. But, Taka is getting bored.

“Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce you to the sea-creatures around here.” Tomoya jumps, glanced at his friend who sat in one of the wrecked-ship part. He begin to whistling as if he’s calling out someone.

Taka hear as if a voice answered his friend whistle, and turned his head to the source. He saw a giant-size fish with lots of smaller fishes around it approaching them. It’s the first time Taka saw it, his friend waving at the creature as if signaling it they are in the spot.

“This is Mogu, a humpback whale!” Tomo introduce, noticing how Taka backed up a little to his side. A cute behavior when Taka met a new creature.

“Mogu, this is Takahiro!” Tomo said to the big creature. Getting a nod from the whale while his friend waving a little.

“Mogu is a gentle soul don’t worry! He’s the guardian around here.” Tomo explained while whispering to Taka’s side The whale nodding his head, while gave Takahiro a small bump in the head with it chin. It was a sweet greetings gesture from the whale.

Mogu then backed up and leaving them with a loud sing-song voice, swimming pass them. The smaller fish group begin to following the whale again.

“You said he was a guardian?” Asked Taka while fixing his hair.

“Yeah, apparently this place known as treasure-zone for the mortal.” Tomo’s answered, “I don’t know what kind of treasure the mortal seeking but they always ended up hurting or catching the sea-creatures around here. This place was known with lots of sea-creatures passing by. That’s why Mogu watched the sea and the surface.”

Another fascinating material from the merman. Taka still thinking about the possibility it connect with his clan history, because he was once heard something along fighting with the mortal as well. But, Taka was pulled out from his mind when he hear another loud echo voices.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Mogu or another humpback whales might singing loudly in here. It’s their habitat afterall.” Tomo said as he swam back to the path they were coming from.

Before Takahiro joinned Tomoya back, he mimicking the sound of humpback whales. His friend startled because it’s actually the first time Taka use that kind of vocal. The merman never know his friend is capable of various vocal aside from singing.

Tomoya chuckle when he hear the humpback whales loud echo voices, as if know what they’re talking about. Takahiro just give him a side-look.

“What?” The smaller man asked.

“Nothing, they just surprised that you can mimicking their voice. It sounds like you call them to play.” Tomo explained while holding his laughter, his friend is not amuzed by the answer and just pout.

“Well, if someone was kind enough teaching me about it.” Taka jokes, know he was refered to the merman.

The merman then pat Taka’s shoulder as if giving a clue to head back, the two of them swimming back again. Passing all the abandoned ships, and sing-a-long while jumped out from the surface.

Both of them were so immersed in their own way back without even notice a floating ship from far away. Watching as the two mermans jumps one or three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg writting is not my forte but this is such enjoyable hobby //sulks//
> 
> I usually won't write things if im not done with the characters sketch or moodboards so trying to get out from my comfort zone for once in awhile is actually quite refreshing. 
> 
> Also that been said, don't hesistate to give me input or critics!


End file.
